Dissonance
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Bucky se o tom polibku nezmíní ani slovem, druhý den, ani nikdy později. Nejsi si ani jistý, jestli si to Bucky vůbec pamatuje. Steve/Bucky


Je ti devatenáct, když Bucky přijde domů po protančené noci, vleze za tebou do postele a políbí tě.

Trvá ti celé dvě vteřiny (nebo možná hodinu nebo celou věčnost), než se vzpamatuješ dost na to, abys zjistil, co se děje, protože jsi spal a vždycky jsi trochu pomalejší, než se pořádně probudíš.

Ve skutečnosti je to tak moc jako ty sny, co bys nikdy nikomu nepřiznal nahlas (co můžeš jen sotva přiznat sám sobě) – Buckyho paže kolem tvého těla, Buckyho ústa, horká a skoro neodbytná, na tvých, jeho dech, tak blízko, že tě šimrá na tvářích – že si nejdřív ani neuvědomíš, že jsi vzhůru, a na krátkou chvíli mu polibek oplatíš, bez přemýšlení, protože proč ne? Tohle je sen, jako všechny ty ostatní, a jaký smysl má bránit se něčemu, před čím nemůžeš utéct? Proč se bránit pěknému snu o něčem, co ve skutečnosti nikdy mít nebudeš?

Jenže tohle _je_ skutečnost, ta tma ve vašem společném pokoji a teplo Buckyho těla hned vedle tebe.

Roztřeseně se nadechneš, když se Bucky dotkne tvých vlasů, když do nich vklouzne prsty, aby si pootočil tvůj obličej tak, jak ho potřebuje, a potom – Buckyho dech je cítit alkoholem a cigaretami a ty se zachvěješ a pevně sevřeš víčka. _Je to tak_ _nefér_, chceš říct, to, že jsi vůbec dostal ochutnávku, když by bylo jednodušší, kdyby se tě nikdy ani nedotkl. Tak nefér, že tě políbí jen jednou, když je opilý, jako by ti chtěl ukázat, co nikdy nedostaneš.

Pomalu mezi vás dostaneš ruce, dlaněmi se opřeš o jeho ramena a jemně ho od sebe odstrčíš.

„Co –" zamumlá Bucky zmateně. Jeho hlas je chraplavý. Prsty má ještě pořád ve tvých vlasech, když zamrká, aby se soustředil. Rty má pootevřené a rudé. Zorničky rozšířené. „Steve," řekne a ty se zachvěješ.

Kousneš se do rtu, dlaně pořád na jeho ramenou, a na celém světě není nic, co bys chtěl víc, než se k němu přitisknout a nikdy ho nepustit. Bucky je tvůj domov, je _všechno_. _I kdyby to_ _měla být jenom jedna noc_, říkáš si. I kdyby to pro Buckyho nemělo nikdy znamenat víc než jednu noc… Dlouze vydechneš a ramena ti klesnou, protože ani ty nejsi takový hlupák, abys něčemu takovému věřil. Příliš by to bolelo, mít ho na jednu noc a pak už nikdy. Zničilo by to všechno, kdybys přikývl, když je Bucky opilý a neví, co dělá. Jak by ti Bucky ještě kdy mohl věřit?

„Ne," vydechneš a uhneš očima, protože se na něj nedokážeš dívat.

Bucky neřekne ani slovo, chvíli se ani nepohne. A pak pomalu uvolní prsty tam, kde je měl sevřené ve tvých vlasech. Mírně se od tebe odtáhne. „Dobře, Stevie," odpoví měkce, jeho hlas mírně zastřený alkoholem, jeho slova jen maličko hůře srozumitelná než normálně. Opatrně tě postrčí, aby ses otočil na bok, zády k němu, a přitiskne se k tobě, jednu paži kolem tvého pasu, obličej zabořený do tvých vlasů. Jeho dech tě zezadu šimrá na krku, a když Bucky znovu promluví, je to tak tiše, že mu nerozumíš.

Bucky se nic dalšího říct nepokusí a netrvá dlouho, než usne, dlaň položenou na tvém břiše, prsty sevřené v látce tvého nátělníku.

Během celé noci nezamhouříš oka, ani na okamžik.

xXx

Bucky se o tom polibku nezmíní ani slovem, druhý den, ani nikdy později. Nejsi si ani jistý, jestli si to Bucky vůbec pamatuje.

_Ty_ ano. Víš, jako nic jiného, že nikdy nezapomeneš na dotyk jeho rtů na tvých, na Buckyho prsty ve tvých vlasech, na to, jak se k tobě tiskl, jeho kůže horká. I když si Bucky začne do vašeho společného bytu vodit děvčata, i když je každý víkend někde venku v tančírně s někým jiným, i když ti začne představovat dívky, jako by doufal, že v tobě jednou některá z nich uvidí něco víc. (Nikdy to s žádnou nevyjde, protože sice máš rád děvčata, dost na to, abys to chtěl zkusit, ale stejně se nikdy nedokážeš dívat na nikoho jiného, když je Bucky poblíž.)

xXx

Nemyslíš na nic kromě toho, že _Bucky odchází, Bucky už zítra odchází a ty ho už možná neuvidíš_, když vezmeš jeho obličej do dlaní a políbíš ho.

Odstrčí tě, jsi si tím jistý. Jistě, že tě odstrčí, proč by neměl? Ale i tak víš, že jsi udělal správně – jsi do něj zamilovaný už tak dlouho, roky a roky, a i kdyby to mělo být jen teď jednou, i kdyby tě od sebe měl znechuceně odstrčit a říct, že už tě nikdy nechce vidět, i kdyby na tebe měl křičet nebo tě praštit (a to Bucky neudělá, určitě ne, Bucky je příliš laskavý na něco takového, Bucky tě odmítne jemně, možná dokonce s omluvou), nedokážeš toho litovat.

Je to _válka_, kam se Bucky chystá, opravdová a děsivá a nebezpečná, a ať je to jakkoli, Bucky si zaslouží vědět, že na něm někomu záleží. Že na něj doma někdo čeká. Že je na světě někdo, pro koho znamená úplně všechno, kdo by dal cokoli za možnost ho ještě jednou vidět.

Bucky ztuhne jako socha, příliš překvapený na to, aby udělal cokoli, a ty v duchu počítáš vteřiny, rty přitisknuté na jeho, mírně pootevřené. Jedna, dvě, tři. Čtyři.

Pět.

Bucky se nepohne a ty pevně sevřeš víčka. _Měl jsi to čekat_, říkáš si. Jak jinak to mohlo dopadnout než tím, že se zklameš, že to bude bolet? Pomalu se od něj chystáš odtáhnout, oči pořád zavřené, dech trochu zrychlený, a ano, jsi idiot, protože pokud nestačil ten polibek sám, pak tohle bude poslední kapka, protože ani někdo jako Bucky nemůže být tak chápavý, aby ti odpustil nebo předstíral, že se nic nestalo – Jenže Bucky je tak blízko a ty nevíš, jestli tě k sobě po tomhle ještě někdy pustí na méně než deset metrů (pokud se vůbec _vrátí_, ale to je nesmysl, Bucky se vrátí, _musí_ se vrátit), a ty máš v hlavě tak zoufale prázdno, ještě víc než obvykle, a tak moc chceš vědět, jak – jenom jednou –

Špičkou jazyka zlehka přejedeš po jeho spodním rtu a Bucky… Bucky tě neodstrčí. Bucky se zprudka nadechne a potom se mu z hrdla vydere nějaký slabý, rozechvělý zvuk, zlomený zvuk, a Bucky ti zaryje prsty do ramen, ale místo toho, aby tě od sebe odstrčil, přitáhne si tě k sobě blíž a nakloní hlavu mírně na stranu, abyste do sebe nevráželi nosy. A pak se najednou líbáte.

Je to jako konec světa, jako by se zastavil čas, jako by všechno ostatní přestalo existovat – Buckyho ústa na tvých, vůbec ne váhavá, jeho dech prudký, horký na tvé kůži, jeho prsty, pevně sevřené, jako by se tě bál pustit, abys nezmizel. Tak jiný polibek, než byl ten jeden jediný, tenkrát před milionem let, protože Bucky je střízlivý a dokonale při smyslech a ta nejúžasnější věc v celém vesmíru a Bucky –

Bucky zasténá. Neodtrhne se od tebe ani na okamžik, a když promluví, jeho hlas je tichý a chraplavý a zní přímo proti tvým rtům. „Ježiši, _Steve_," dostane ze sebe a zní přitom absolutně _zoufale_. „Měl jsi mi něco říct, proč jsi mi nic _neřekl_?"

Jako by to nebyl on, kdo má na každé paži dvě děvčata, novou taneční partnerku každý týden, slepý k tomu, jak od něj nedokážeš odtrhnout pohled, celé roky a roky.

„Měl jsem strach, že tě ztratím," přiznáš, a on přidušeně zaúpí a zavrtí hlavou, protože _jak tě mohlo něco takového vůbec napadnout?_

„Nikdy," zamumlá, prsty ti zajede do vlasů a přitáhne si tě k sobě, aby tě znovu prudce políbil.

Srdce ti buší a buší a prsty se ti třesou, sotva dokážeš popadnout dech, ale jsi to ty, kdo se začne svlékat, protože tohle může klidně být poslední noc, kterou máte, a protože jste oba čekali příliš dlouho, a Bucky tě chytí za ruce, aby tě zastavil. Dlouze se na tebe zadívá, rty zrudlé polibky.

„Víš to jistě?" zeptá se tě, ve tvářích ruměnec a oči temné, intenzivní, a bože, tak zatraceně _nádherný_.

Polkneš. Jazykem si navlhčíš rty – Bucky ten pohyb pozorně sleduje – a najednou ti vyschne v krku, protože jsi to nikdy nedělal a co když v tom budeš mizerný? Jenže je to Bucky a vždycky to byl jenom Bucky, nikdo jiný. „V životě jsem nic nevěděl tak jistě," odpovíš pevně, a on na tebe pár vteřin jen beze slova zírá.

Znovu tě políbí. Pomůže ti svléknout se, jeho ruce opatrné a jisté. Prozkoumá – prsty, rty a občas zuby – každý centimetr tvého těla, každé skryté místečko, pozorný a pečlivý, jako by po tobě žíznil. Nechá tě, aby ses ho dotýkal, jakkoli jen chceš (líbat ho na tu hebkou kůži pod uchem, dotýkat se ho pod koleny, vzít ho do úst, roztáhnout pro něj nohy, jeho tělo horké a dokonalé a stvořené k tomu, aby ti působilo potěšení) a opakuje tvoje jméno, znovu a znovu a _znovu_, jako modlitbu, hlas zlomený.

„Steve," vydechne horce proti tvé kůži, a když je po všem, necháš ho, aby tě obrátil na bok, zády k němu, a přitiskl se k tobě, paže kolem tvého těla, jeho rty vzadu na tvém krku. Občas krátký polibek těsně pod tvými vlasy, občas slova, jemná a tlumená, jeho doteky tak lehké, že tě ukolébají ke spánku dřív, než se stačíš soustředit na to, co vlastně říká, jak pevně se k tobě tiskne.

xXx

Když se druhého rána probudíš, venku je ještě tma a ty se mírně usměješ, protože jsi pořád ještě nahý a příjemně rozbolavělý.

Bucky je pryč.

xXx

Necítíš se jako voják. Cítíš se jako tanečnice, v hloupém kostýmu, opuštěný na nepřátelském území a najednou zodpovědný za skupinu vojáků, kteří byli ještě před chvílí v zajetí. Dívali se na tebe ohromeně, s podivnou, překvapivou důvěrou, když jsi odemykal dveře jejich klecí, ale ty se _necítíš_ jako voják, necítíš se odvážný nebo silný. Srdce ti buší jako splašené a ty jsi nikdy nebyl vyděšenější, protože Bucky je jen kousek za tebou, a co když se ti nepodaří dostat ho pryč? Co když se ti nepodaří zachránit ho, i když jsi ho dokázal najít? Co když –

Schmidt je děsivý (ten jeho obličej a klid, s jakým vám ho ukáže, a je možné, aby něco _takového_ –?) a jeho továrna je v plamenech a Bucky na té správné straně propasti, naštěstí, i když neochotný odejít bez něj. Zvládneš ten šílený skok, příliš vyděšený představou, že bez tebe Bucky odmítne odejít, že se vrhne za tebou, pokud se ti to nepodaří, a dostanete se ven.

„Tak kterým směrem, kapitáne?" zeptá se jeden z mužů, když se venku připojíte k celému tomu průvodu s tanky a zbraněmi, a pak se vydáte na cestu zpátky do tábora, kde už ti Phillips nejspíš píše epitaf.

_Idiot, který nikdy neposlouchal, co mu kdo řekl._

Bucky neřekne ani slovo, jen se na tebe zamračeně podívá, jeho pohled zkoumavý, a ty nevíš, co ti vidí v obličeji, ale Bucky se bez vysvětlování zařadí vedle tebe, a když se nikdo nedívá, dotkne se prsty tvé ruky, jako by se nic nestalo.

xXx

Peggy nepotřebuje nic víc než jediný krátký pohled na vás dva, a ty si nejsi jistý, jestli je tak neuvěřitelně vnímavá (je, samozřejmě, že je, vždycky byla) nebo jestli jsi tak idiotsky průhledný (pravděpodobně, říkáš si), že se na tebe stačí jenom podívat.

Skoro se Peggy ani nedokážeš podívat do očí, protože je krásná, tak zatraceně krásná v rudých šatech ve vší té šedi Evropy, a ty víš, že bys do ní měl být zamilovaný, a stejně nedokážeš myslet na nic jiného než na Buckyho, na to, jak sedí hned vedle tebe, prsty pevně obemknuté kolem skleničky levné skotské, protože tohle je válka a sehnat cokoli lepšího je směšně složité. Bucky, ve své uniformě, vlasy neupravené, jako by právě vylezl z postele, kdysi dávno v Brooklynu, s celým tím svým _ještě ne, Steve, ještě mě nech chvíli spát_, horní dva knoflíky košile rozepnuté. Jeho oči jsou temné a trochu vzdálené, a Bucky už není ten chlapec, který tě zachraňoval v temných uličkách, je dospělý, příliš znalý toho, co dokáže jeden člověk udělat druhému, jakou bolest dokáže způsobit.

Chceš ho obejmout a už ho nepustit, chránit ho třeba vlastním tělem, aby na něj nikdo nemohl, a Bucky pootevře rty, jako by ti četl myšlenky, a podvědomě se k tobě nakloní, jen malinko, ve tváři ten samý výraz, jako když jsi ho tu první noc dovedl zpátky do tábora a on se k tobě přitiskl hned, jak jste se dostali do stanu, konečně sami, prsty ve tvých vlasech a potom najednou všude, ten samý výraz, jaký měl v obličeji, když tě svlékl, aby se na tebe pořádně podíval, když bez zájmu shodil své vlastní oblečení a potom se sám rychle připravil, než si ti sedl do klína.

Bucky musí přesně vědět, na co myslíš, protože si tlumeně odfrkne, a Peggy nejspíš taky. Nebo má alespoň nějakou představu, protože mezi vámi zatěká pohledem a pobaveně zvedne obočí.

Zrudneš a sklopíš oči, pokusíš se své rozpaky zamaskovat tím, že si zhluboka přihneš. Jako by si tě neměli všímat, když se na ně nebudeš dívat.

„Jo, takhle to nefunguje," prohlásí Bucky a v jeho hlase je najednou něco vážného, a ty si vzpomeneš, že Bucky je ten, kdo byl po tvém boku, i když tam nikdo jiný nebyl, Bucky, který se na tebe díval a který se tě snažil chránit před tebou samým, a který se k tobě tiskl a šeptal ti do kůže, příliš tiše na to, abys mu rozuměl, tu poslední noc předtím, než odplul do Evropy.

xXx

Nějakou dobu by se skoro dalo říct, že jsi šťastný.

Jste uprostřed války a ty se skoro stydíš, že se tam cítíš tak doma. Ale konečně něco _děláš_, jak sis přál celý život, něco, na čem záleží, něco, čím pomáháš. Peggy na tebe spoléhá a tví Commandos ti věří – zdvižené obočí a pak pokrčení rameny, když jim vykládáš další napůl šílený plán, Dům Dumův zubatý úsměv, když vás zachvátí adrenalin, Moritovo nedůvěřivé odfrknutí, když se dostanete z další nebezpečné situace. Bucky je tišší a mluví mnohem míň (Bucky trpí nočními můrami a občas se prostě jen zadívá do prázdna, občas sebou trhne, když se ho někdo nečekaně dotkne, občas pije trochu přes míru, když se dostanete k troše alkoholu, i když nikdy ne tak, aby se sám nedostal do postele), ale jeho oči září, když se na tebe podívá, jeho rty jsou opatrné, když jimi klouže po tvé kůži, jeho ruce velké a hřejivé, když se spolu zmáčknete pod jednu přikrývku, přestože ostatní jsou jen pár kroků od vás.

„Miluju tě," šeptá ti do vlasů a do kůže a do té tmy všude okolo, když se k tobě tiskne, roztřesený, ruce na tvém těle. „Neopouštěj mě," říkají jeho oči, když ho probudíš z další noční můry, když mu prsty pročísneš vlasy a políbíš ho na čelo, jeho nehty zaryté ve tvé kůži. „Nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal," slyšíš pokaždé, když ti hlídá záda, soustředěný víc na tebe než na své vlastní bezpečí.

Jste nezastavitelní. Je válka a ty se skoro stydíš, že se cítíš tak dobře, ale Bucky je po tvém boku.

A pak Bucky spadne a pak spadneš ty.

xXx

Led je uklidňující, říkáš si. Je studený a tichý a ty nemusíš nad ničím přemýšlet, když se nad tebou pomalu zavírá. Nemusíš se snažit dostat se pryč, protože nemáš k čemu, nemusíš utíkat, nemusíš bojovat.

Zvláštní, napadne tě, že je to zrovna led. Celý život jsi čekal pravý opak. Oheň horečky. Plameny boje. Požár války.

Ve skutečnosti je to klidnější, vůbec ne tak špatné, jak jsi čekal.

xXx

„Mnohem lepší, než to bylo za vás, co? Jednadvacáté století. Super věc," oznámí Tony, jako bys právě nepřišel o všechno. O všechny. Jako by nový svět nebyl… prázdný. Prázdný a podivný a nepochopitelný a ty nebyl tak zoufale sám.

(Snažíš se nepřemýšlet nad tím, co všechno je možné v téhle době, na to, že kdybyste se s Buckym narodili jen o pár desetiletí později, nemuseli byste se skrývat, nemuseli byste se bát. Mohli byste chodit po ulici ruku v ruce, mohli byste se vzít.)

Tony se zamračí. „Tváříš se, jako by se ti tady nelíbilo," oznámí nespokojeně. „Je to tady _zajímavé_. Ženy mají volební právo. Byli jsme na Měsíci. Existuje donášková služba. Barevná televize. Teď už máme i mimozemšťany."

Tlumeně, hořce si odfrkneš, a ať už Tony vidí ve tvém obličeji cokoli, jeho pohled je najednou temný, trochu ztracený, jako by od tebe Tony očekával optimismus a ty ho smrtelně zranil tím, že jsi mu ho neposkytl. Jako by Tony najednou musel přehodnotit celý svůj náhled na svět, přizpůsobit všechno, co si o tobě myslel.

„Tak možná ne," zamumlá Tony a zmateně tě sjede pohledem, a ty neřekneš ani slovo, ani když se otočí a odejde.

Nelíbí se ti tenhle nový svět. Příliš velký. Příliš hlučný. Příliš neznámý.

Někdy si říkáš, že ostatní musejí přesně vědět, jak strašně prázdný se cítíš (protože jsi měl zůstat pod tím ledem, nebo ještě líp, měl jsi vypadnout z toho vlaku místo Buckyho, nebo _spolu_ s Buckym, zůstat ležet ve sněhu vedle něj, držet ho za ruku až do konce). Když se na tebe Natasha dlouze zadívá, její výraz kamenný, když se Bruce beze slova zamračí tvým směrem, protože jsi zase příliš riskoval (_svoje_ bezpečí, vždycky jenom svoje, nikoho jiného – to jsi udělal jen jednou a zatraceně ses z toho poučil), nebo když se ti Tony vyhne pohledem, musejí vědět, jak ztracený jsi, a byl bys ochotný jim to všechno říct, do posledního krvavého, osamělého detailu, jenže oni se neptají a neptají a _neptají_.

xXx

Peggy je pořád stejně krásná, jako byla tehdy, i s vráskami a bílými vlasy. Pořád stejně krásná, jako když nosila uniformu, vlasy sčesané do uzlu, aby jí nepřekážely, když s vámi seděla v zapadlém baru v Londýně, skoro potmě, když se s vámi smála, když se na tebe dívala, jako by tě znala, když tě občas mezi lidmi vzala na chvíli za ruku, aby odvedla pozornost od toho, že trávíš víc času s Buckym než s kýmkoli jiným.

Pořád ještě se na tebe dívá, jako by tě znala, jediná, kdo ještě na světě zbyl.

„Chyběl jsi mi," řekla, když jsi ji přišel navštívit poprvé, pár týdnů po Lokiho invazi, po té bitvě o New York. „Koho by napadlo, že budeš znovu a znovu zachraňovat pořád to samé město."

Donutíš se usmát a sám cítíš, jak je ten úsměv falešný, jak se ti kůže na tvářích natahuje přes kosti, příliš těsná, příliš těsná, jako by se mohla potrhat, pokud nepřestaneš. Bezděky tě napadne, jestli se Red Skull cítil podobně, než si poprvé stáhl z hlavy obličej.

„Taky jsi mi chyběla, Peggy," odpovíš jí tlumeně a na okamžik chceš otevřít pusu a říct jí všechno – jak v noci nemůžeš spát, jak tě znovu a znovu pronásledují sny o tom, že Bucky padá a padá, příliš daleko na to, abys ho mohl chytit za ruku. Jak jsi pro všechny jen Kapitán Amerika, nic víc než titul a oblek a štít, za který nikoho nenapadne nahlédnout. Jak máš na posteli tlustou přikrývku a teplotu v pokoji řízenou Tonyho Jarvisem, a přesto je ti pořád zima.

Jak si někdy říkáš, že by bylo lepší, kdyby tě nechali v tom ledu. Kdyby se na tebe jednoduše zapomnělo, kdyby tě nechali v tom tichu a míru.

Prudce zamrkáš.

Peggy se k tobě natáhne a vezme tě za ruku, její prsty dlouhé a štíhlé jako tenkrát, její kůže hladká a skoro papírová. Najednou máš iracionální strach, že jí ublížíš, přestože Peggy byla vždycky ta nejsilnější žena, jakou jsi kdy poznal.

„Někdy si nejsem jistý, jestli byl vážně skutečný," přiznáš tiše, ruce sevřené v pěsti, a pohledem těkáš po celé místnosti, jen aby ses jí nemusel podívat do obličeje a vidět v něm zklamání. „Pro všechny je to už tak dávno, nikdo si ho doopravdy nepamatuje."

Protože jsi byl na té výstavě, o které ti pověděl jeden z Furyho agentů. Obešel jsi všechny fotografie a všechny kresby, které po tobě zůstaly (a ty si nejsi jistý, kde je vzali, jestli je někdo zachránil z toho stanu, který ti přidělili, v tom malém stanu s jedním lehátkem, na které jste se občas s Buckym vešli oba, když jste měli příležitost; a nechal si je a potom je nabídl muzeu), viděl jsi, jak Buckyho zredukovali na nejlepšího přítele a jediného člena Commandos, který zemřel během války, jako by nebyl úplně _všechno_, jako by sis to nenamířil s letadlem do ledové vody, když jsi o něj přišel.

Peggy sevře tvoje prsty a ty k ní zvedneš oči.

„Byl skutečný," řekne tiše a její hlas je jemný, tak neuvěřitelně jemný. „_Pamatuju_ si ho. Byl silný a odvážný a trochu moc kouřil. Měl… temný smysl pro humor. A smutné, smutné oči," odmlčí se, pohled upřený někam do dálky, jak vzpomíná. „Je to tak dávno, Steve, strašně dávno, že mám někdy skoro pocit, jako by se to vůbec nestalo. Ale _byl_ skutečný. Byl skutečný a miloval tě."

Trhaně se nadechneš a zachvěješ se. Ramena ti klesnou, všechno to napětí pryč, protože Peggy, oh, Peggy vždycky věděla, co říct.

Peggy se přidušeně zasměje. „Jednou za mnou přišel, víš," oznámí najednou a ty se na ni zmateně podíváš. Tváří se skoro zasněně.

„Ano?" zeptáš se a snažíš se vzpomenout si, jestli spolu ti dva kdy trávili čas. Nepamatuješ si, že by mezi sebou měli Bucky a Peggy nějaký vztah, nikdy jsi neslyšel o tom, že by spolu mluvili, když to po nich nebylo vyžadováno, nebo když jsi u toho nebyl. Vždycky se chovali zdvořile, když na sebe narazili. Jen se nepřátelili.

„Byla jsem do tebe tehdy zamilovaná a on to věděl," pokračuje Peggy měkce. „James… Přišel mi říct, že tě nechá jít, pokud budeš chtít."

Prudce se nadechneš. „Co?" dostaneš ze sebe chraplavě a nevěřícně potřeseš hlavou. Bucky chtěl odejít?

„Oh, Steve," řekne Peggy, jako by ti četla myšlenky, a palcem tě pohladí po hřbetu ruky. „Nechtěl tě opustit. Chtěl ti dát na _výběr_."

A ty pochopíš. Protože to je přesně to, co by Bucky udělal, dát ti šanci vybrat si, jestli chceš být s ním (samozřejmě, jistěže ano, _tisíckrát_ ano, jak bys kdy mohl chtít být s někým jiným než s ním?) nebo s Peggy. Se kterou jsi mohl mít budoucnost, se kterou jsi mohl být tak, aby to všichni viděli, se kterou jsi mohl žít a mít rodin a zestárnout, aniž by se kdokoli pohoršoval.

„Nemohl bych. Nemohl bych ho opustit," zašeptáš a nevíš, jak pokračovat, ale to nevadí, protože Peggy tě nenechá dlouho přemýšlet.

„Já vím, drahý," řekne ti a usměje se, její pohled vřelý. „Já vím."

xXx

A pak někdo zastřelí Nicka Furyho, skrze stěnu ve tvém bytě, někdo (příliš rychlý, příliš silný, s kovovou paží) dokáže chytit tvůj štít, někdo se tě pokusí zabít uprostřed dne, uprostřed hlavního města – někdo s obličejem člověka, kterého jsi miloval nejvíc na celém světě, tak dlouho, jak pamatuješ.

xXx

Natasha sleduje každý tvůj pohyb, každou změnu ve tvém výrazu.

Nejsi překvapený tím, jak je všímavá. Natasha je vždycky všímavá, a i když neví, co přesně pro tebe Bucky je – co pro tebe vždycky byl, dávno před tím večerem tehdy předtím, než Bucky odplul do Evropy a už se nikdy nevrátil domů, a nejspíš vždycky bude – ví, že je pro tebe důležitý. Tolik, _tolik_ důležitý.

Byla tam, když jsi poprvé po sedmdesáti letech viděl jeho obličej, když jsi ztuhl a nechal se zajmout, protože sis nedokázal srovnat myšlenky, když ses od něj skoro nechal zabít, protože jsi mu odmítl ublížit. Byla se za tebou podívat do nemocnice a pečlivě přejela pohledem po tvém těle, aby zkatalogizovala tvoje zranění (zranění, která jsi Buckymu dovolil způsobit ti), byla tam, když se tě zeptali, kde je tvůj štít.

Pokusíš se tvářit neutrálně, ale víš, že ti to nevěří. Natasha je příliš dobrá v tom, co dělá, ve svém odhadu na lidi na to, aby věřila lžím. Nevěří ti teď, stejně jako ti nevěřila, že nemáš tušení, co se stalo s tím zatraceným štítem. Ale nepoukáže na to.

„Možná bys to neměl dělat, Steve," oznámí místo toho klidně, mírně nesouhlasně, ale přesto ti podá složku, jako by byla zvědavá, jestli se odvážíš si ji vzít.

Polkneš a na okamžik si sám nejsi jistý, jestli budeš mít vůbec dost síly na to, abys něco takového četl. Jak moc Buckymu ublížili. Ale vezmeš si ji. Otevřeš ji na první straně, Buckyho fotografie, laděná do modra, plná chladu a ledu, Buckyho tvář za okýnkem kryokomory, a pod ní druhá, menší. Bucky v uniformě, přesně tak, jak si ho pamatuješ.

Zachvěješ se.

„Není to už ten muž, co si pamatuješ," oznámí Natasha, jako by ti četla myšlenky. „Jenom si ubližuješ, Rogersi."

Pokrčíš rameny, pohled pořád upřený na tu starou fotku, na Buckyho tolik známý obličej. _Nedokázal jsem ho zachránit, když to potřeboval_, chceš říct. _Nedokázal jsem ho zachránit, a pak jsem sundal letadlo, protože jsem nedokázal žít ve světě, ve kterém není_. Jenže pak si vzpomeneš na to, jak Natasha vyslýchala Lokiho, jak mluvila o Bartonovi. _Láska je pro děti, něco mu dlužím._

Zavřeš složku. „Dlužím mu to," řekneš.

Víš jistě, že ti Natasha nevěří ani tohle.

xXx

Trvá ti většinu noci projít tu složku, co ti dala.

Než se dostaneš na poslední stranu, musíš se dvakrát běžet vyzvracet, prsty roztřesené, slzy na tvých tvářích horké.

xXx

Problém není cestování nebo shánění přátel, kteří by byli ochotní ti pomoct (Sam, vždycky Sam, který ti za tu krátkou dobu, co se znáte, pomohl už tolikrát, a pořád pokračuje), problém není nedostatek odhodlání. Rozhodně ne tvrdohlavosti, protože ve skutečnosti to ani není tolik odhodlání, jako tvrdohlavost, a tohle sis přinesl už ze svého starého života, nekonečnou _tvrdohlavost_. Možná to byla právě tvrdohlavost, co ti – společně s Buckyho péčí – pomohlo přežít celé ty roky rvaček a nemocí a výstřelů.

Problém je, že nemáš ani to nejmenší tušení, kde Buckyho začít hledat.

Víš, kde bys hledal toho starého Buckyho, toho, který rád tančil a smál se a vždycky potřásal hlavou, když jsi udělal něco hloupého, který ti omýval rány, když ses pokoušel o něco, co bylo nad tvoje síly. To byl Bucky, kterého jsi znal. Ten, který patřil do Brooklynu, od narození až do smrti, protože Brooklyn _je to nejlepší místo na světě_. _Jak by vůbec někdo mohl chtít žít někde jinde než v Brooklynu, Steve?_

Tenhle Bucky, ten nový Bucky (Bucky nebo James nebo možná Winter Soldier, protože ani ty si nejsi jistý, jak mu vlastně říkat, kolik z Buckyho v něm zůstalo, kromě toho zlomeného výrazu, když si vzpomněl, kdo jsi, kromě toho, že tě zachránil z Potomacu, sám polámaný) je něco jiného. Jak hledat někoho, kdo se nechce dát najít a má dostatečný výcvik na to, aby se dokázal dokonale schovat?

„Nechci být pesimista, Steve, ale myslím, že nebude úplně jednoduché ho najít," prohlásí Sam a podívá se z tebe na Natashu a zase zpátky.

Natashin výraz se nezmění, její tvář absolutně kamenná, ale ty víš, že pečlivě poslouchá každé slovo, že sleduje každý pohyb, stejně jako vždycky. Sleduje a souhlasí. Natasha byla přece první, kdo tě varoval, že to nebude snadné.

Mírně se zamračíš a Sam ten výraz dokonale zkopíruje. „Nemyslím tím, abychom ho přestali hledat," ujistí tě rychle, jako kdybys něco takového dokázal, i kdybys chtěl. Jako by za tebou ani oba neběhali po Evropě, když namátkou procházíš všechny schovávačky HYDRY, které se vám podařilo najít v té změti dokumentů, které Natasha uvolnila na síť. Jako by ses jen před pár dny skoro nezhroutil, protože jste uprostřed Paříže narazili na mrňavou, opuštěnou základnu, ve které nezbylo prakticky nic jiného než kovové křeslo, které jsi viděl v Buckyho složce. „Jenom jsem tím myslel, že to dost možná bude nějakou dobu trvat. Možná by sis měl dát na chvilku pauzu."

Sam zní starostlivě a ty chceš jeho návrh automaticky odmítnout. Jenže pak se na něj podíváš pořádně – na něj a na Natashu. Bledí, unavení, stejně jako jsi ty, když se odhodláš podívat se do zrcadla. Ale pořád tady. Pořád ochotní tě následovat.

Sklopíš oči a pomalu přikývneš. „Jo, máš pravdu," souhlasíš a na chvilku se dokážeš pořádně nadechnout jako pokaždé, když se pro něco rozhodneš. Natasha ani nemrkne, ale Sam vypadá, jako by se mu ulevilo. „Dáme si pauzu."

xXx

Možná tě mělo napadnout, že pokud Bucky – Winter Soldier – _Bucky_ nebude chtít, tak ho jednoduše nenajdeš.

Že možná potřebuje čas a až bude chtít, až na to bude připravený, najde si tě sám.

xXx

Zůstanete v Evropě, jen pár ulic od centra Vídně, protože není nic, co by vás táhlo zpátky do Států. Ty a Sam zůstanete v Evropě, ve skutečnosti. Natasha vyrazí někam, kde je zrovna Clint, se slibem, že se ozve, kdyby se o něčem doslechla.

Skoro bys řekl, že je to jako dovolená. Jenže na dovolené by ses nemusel tak zatraceně _snažit_. Nemůžeš spát – celé hodiny a hodiny vzhůru, uprostřed noci, pohled upřený do stropu, jak přemýšlíš, kde asi Bucky zrovna je. Jestli si na něco pamatuje. Jestli je daleko. Jestli ho už dávno nechytili. Jestli je v bezpečí.

Jestli taky nemůže spát.

Měl jsi ho hledat tehdy, když spadl z toho vlaku a všichni, včetně tebe, si mysleli, že nemohl přežít. Nebyl to pád, který by se dal přežít, a bylo to ve válce a ty jsi ho nemohl hledat, ne uprostřed Alp. Ale měl jsi. Mohl jsi utéct a vydat se ho hledat, třeba sám, třeba bez pomoci, stejně jako jsi ho šel hledat, když ho zajali u Azzana. Měl jsi ho přivést domů. Neměl jsi ho tam nechat. Je to tvoje vina, co s ním udělali.

Pevně sevřeš víčka (protože nikdo by neměl jen zírat polovinu noci do stropu, dokonce ani ty, i když si to zasloužíš jako nikdo) a roztřeseně vydechneš. A pak zatajíš dech a zaposloucháš se.

Okolo je absolutní ticho a ty nevíš, proč si jsi najednou tak jistý, že nejsi sám. Nic jsi neslyšel, nikde se nic nepohnulo. Vzduch venku za otevřeným oknem je stejně horký a nehybný jako ještě před chvílí. A přesto… vždycky jsi poznal, když se na tebe někdo díval.

Pomalu otevřeš oči, protože nechceš zjistit, že ses spletl. Nepohneš se, pořád na zádech v posteli, a tam, na opačné straně místnosti, jen krok od okna – stín, jen o něco málo temnější než cokoli jiného v místnosti. Skoro neviditelný, ale velký asi jako člověk, velký skoro jako jsi ty, a dobře, možná mají ve Vídni hotelové pokoje, kde straší, nebo tak něco, ale možná taky –

Prudce se nadechneš a natáhneš se přes postel k nočnímu stolku.

Než rozsvítíš lampu, je pryč, a ty si nejsi jistý, jestli tam kdy doopravdy byl.

xXx

Sam je první, kdo si to poskládá dohromady.

(Ne, Natasha je první, Natasha je vždycky první, když jde o to zjistit, co lidé okolo ní cítí, ale Sam je první, kdo za tebou přijde, spolehlivý, upřímný Sam.)

Ne to, že jsi Buckyho před osmi dny zahlédl ve svém pokoji, uprostřed noci (a potom před pěti dny, a pak včera, i když jste se mezitím dokázali přestěhovat z Vídně zpátky do Paříže, kvůli absolutně neurčité informaci, kterou někde zaslechl Clint). Sam nemá nejspíš ani tušení, že se bezvýsledně snažíte pronásledovat Winter Soldiera, zatímco Bucky Barnes se nejspíš nehlučně plíží někde tři kroky za vámi, mnohem úspěšnější, než jste vy, a občas si přijde zkontrolovat, jestli jsi ještě naživu.

To si samozřejmě říkáš ty. Taky je možné, že Bucky pečlivě plánuje tvůj konec a chodí si kontrolovat informace. Nebo máš jednoduše halucinace. Hloupé vidiny z nadbytku ostražitosti a nedostatku spánku.

Ježiši, Sam by tě asi zabil, kdyby o tom věděl. Ne, opravíš se rychle. Sam by byl zklamaný tím, že jsi mu nic neřekl, a dělal by si starosti o tvé bezpečí. Natasha by tě zabila, pomalu a pravděpodobně velice bolestivě.

„Miloval jsi ho," řekne Sam místo toho a není to otázka, a tak neodpovíš. Samovi to nevadí. „Pořád ho miluješ," dodá a v jeho hlase je jistota, protože jsi příliš neúnavný ve svém hledání, příliš zoufalý, když přes celou Evropu pronásleduješ stín.

Na chvilku jsi zticha, ale Sam čeká, jestli něco řekneš, starostlivý víc než zvědavý, a tak se narovnáš v ramenou a zvedneš bradu, aby ses mu podíval do očí. „Byli jsme spolu," oznámíš mu a najednou tě napadne, že je to poprvé, co to říkáš nahlas. Tehdy to nikdo vědět nemohl a Peggy, Peggy stačil jediný pohled, aby to věděla. A teď, v jednadvacátém století, to nemělo význam, ne když si všichni mysleli, že Bucky dávno zemřel.

Sam nevypadá překvapeně. „Dobře," přikývne. „Chápu, že ho chceš najít," řekne a jeho hlas je jemný. „Ale Steve, musíš počítat s tím, že po tom, co se mu stalo, už možná nikdy nebude stejný jako býval."

Dlouze vydechneš. „Musím to aspoň zkusit. Bucky by se nikdy nevzdal, kdyby šlo o mě."

xXx

Nejsou to halucinace. Bucky tam opravdu je, ty zatracené tři kroky za vámi, a jednou za pár dní ve tvém pokoji, jako by si myslel, že nepřežiješ, pokud se na chvíli budeš muset postarat sám o sebe.

Nebyl sis doopravdy jistý – s tím, jak jsi nevyspalý a jak moc ho chceš najít, to klidně mohla být jenom halucinace. Zbožné přání. Ale Bucky _je_ skutečný, a z jeho těla sálá teplo, když se beze slova stočí do klubíčka na postel vedle tebe, otočený tak, aby na tebe viděl, jako by tě nechtěl mít za zády. Oblečený do tmavých džínů a černého trička s dlouhými rukávy, vlasy rozcuchané, kovové prsty zaháknuté o poutko kalhot. Bez viditelných zbraní.

Neodvážíš se ani pohnout, abys ho nevyplašil. Sotva máš odvahu se aspoň _nadechnout_.

A tak jen ležíš a díváš se na něj, protože leží vedle tebe a vyrovnaně dýchá. Hrudník se mu zvedá a zase klesá a ty se k němu chceš natáhnout, přímo zoufale, chceš se ho dotknout a _přesvědčit se_, chceš ho obejmout a nikdy ho už nenechat samotného, jenže to nejde. Chceš mu slíbit celý svět, ale pro tuto chvíli se spokojíš s tím, že zůstaneš ležet vedle něj.

Je to ten nejlepší pocit na světě.

Nevíš jistě, jak dlouho ti trvalo usnout, ale když se probudíš, Bucky je pryč, okno otevřené dokořán. Prostěradlo je pořád ještě teplé tam, kde ležel.

xXx

„Něco se děje," rozhodne se Sam a sjede tě podezíravým pohledem.

Zmateně zvedneš obočí. „Hm?" dostaneš ze sebe. „Proč myslíš?"

Sam ještě víc přimhouří oči. „Vypadáš klidněji," poznamená a trochu neurčitě mávne rukou směrem ke tvému obličeji. „Už se tolik neženeš. A myslím, že to není tím, že by ses chtěl vzdát. Jsi Steve Rogers, jsi příliš tvrdohlavý na to, aby ses vzdával. Ne. Něco se děje."

Pokusíš se zatvářit se nevinně, jako bys neměl ani za mák tušení, o čem to mluví, ale rty se ti bezděky roztáhnou do mírného úsměvu.

„Ha!" dostane ze sebe Sam, protože jsi mu zřejmě právě potvrdil cokoli, co si myslí, a ukáže na tebe prstem, protože Sam je vstřícný a zdvořilý a slušný, ale co se týká nějaké úcty k tvému poněkud přehnanému statutu národního hrdiny, Tony je na tom líp. A Tony je na tom mizerně.

Na druhou stranu, Sam tě viděl v bezvědomí v nemocniční posteli, potom, co jsi Buckyho nechal, aby tě skoro zabil, dost možná tě viděl kašlat vodu, takže se tak úplně nedivíš. V každém případě je to dobře.

„Vidíš?" pokračuje Sam a vypadá trochu jako by měl škodolibou radost. „Říkal jsem, že se něco děje. Přede mnou nic neschováš, Rogersi."

A možná má pravdu. Možná před ním ani nemusíš nic schovávat, protože co je špatného na tom, že se Bucky znovu objevil? Že si vás našel sám? Sam by, upřímně, nejspíš neměl tak docela radost z toho, že u vás Bucky občas zůstane ne noc, protože i když neozbrojený, Bucky je _nebezpečný_. Jenže Bucky byl vždycky nebezpečný, když chtěl, vždycky měl sílu – to všechna ta jeho fyzicky náročná zaměstnání – a přesnou ránu, jen většinou neměl potřebu se rvát. Vlastně nikdy neměl potřebu se rvát. Vždycky jsi to byl ty, kdo se z vás dvou motal do rvaček.

Bucky byl vždycky nebezpečný a teď nejspíš ještě mnohem, mnohem víc, a ať už ví Sam cokoli, rozhodně neví, že slavný Winter Soldier tráví dvě tři noci v týdnu jen přes jednu stěnu od něj. Sam to určitě neví, protože by to komentoval. Samovi by se to nelíbilo. Sam by se tě zeptal, jestli ses nepraštil do hlavy, a potom by tě poslal k nějakému svému známému psychiatrovi, protože jedna věc je Buckyho hledat a něco úplně jiného je tajit, že se vám ho podařilo najít. Že se k tobě v noci chodívá _přitulit_, když nemůže usnout, kriste.

Pokrčíš rameny. „Myslím, že už ho nemusíme hledat," oznámíš.

Sam se zamračí. „Ne?" zeptá se tě překvapeně a na pár vteřin sklopí oči, jak přemýšlí. Nikdy by ses Buckyho nevzdal. Nikdy bys ho neopustil, tím spíše, pokud by Bucky mohl být v nebezpečí (a pokud po něj pořád ještě jdou zatoulaní agenti HYDRY, což pravděpodobně jdou?). Tudíž nejspíš přesně víš, kde Bucky je. Tudíž s ním musím mít nějaký kontakt, nějaký způsob, jak spolu komunikujete. Tudíž rozhodně víš něco, co jsi Samovi ani Nat neřekl. Tudíž jsi pako, protože pokud si myslíš, že jsi v takovém bezpečí, jak se tváříš, nemáš všech pět pohromadě.

Sam se na tebe pátravě zadívá, a ty si dáš záležet na tom, abys neuhnul před jeho pohledem. „No," prohlásí po chvíli neochotně. „Tak doufám, že ti ten tvůj kluk opravdu neublíží, protože jestli ano, Natasha mě zabije za to, že jsem tě neohlídal."

Překvapeně zamrkáš, ale než stačíš cokoli říct, pokračuje. „Takže bys měl být zatraceně opatrný, Rogersi, pokud mě nechceš mít na svědomí."

xXx

Zůstanete v Praze. Jen na pár dní, protože Sam měl kdysi evidentně v plánu se tam podívat, podle toho, jak nastudované má ty zajímavé památky, a potom se pomalu začnete přesunovat zase zpátky směrem domů. Výletovým tempem. Česká republika. Německo. Nizozemsko. Británie, kde jsi nebyl od války. (A co se asi stalo s tím barem, kde tě Peggy našla potom, co jsi přišel o Buckyho? Srovnali to, co z něj zbylo, se zemí? Opravili ho? Udělali z něj něco jiného?)

Nikam nepospícháte. Cestujete jenom tak rychle, aby vám stačil někdo, kdo se přitom snaží vyhnout tomu, aby si ho někdo všiml.

xXx

„Chyběl jsi mi," řekneš tlumeně do tmy, tentokrát ve svém vlastním bytě v New Yorku. Tvoje město. Tvoje ložnice. Tvoje postel.

Bucky, stočený do klubíčka a jen pár centimetrů od tebe, a tobě připadá, že v tomhle zatraceném bytě žiješ už celou věčnost, ale až teď se tam konečně cítíš jako doma.

Bucky se ani nepohne, nijak nedá najevo, že by tě vůbec slyšel, ale ty víš, že je vzhůru. Je to něco v tom, jak dýchá, jak pravidelně se mu zvedá a zase klesá hrudník. Příliš pravidelně. Bucky by chtěl, aby sis myslel, že spí. Stejně jako toho prvního večera, kdy se objevil ve tvé ložnici, tři dny po tom, co jste se se Samem vrátili z Evropy. Stejně jako každou další noc mezi tím – tichý, pár centimetrů od tebe, a ráno pryč dřív, než se probudíš.

„Chci jenom, abys věděl, že ať se ti stalo cokoli, ať tě donutili udělat cokoli – nic z toho nebyla tvoje vina," řekneš mu pevně.

Buckymu se napnou ramena. Už se nesnaží předstírat, že spí. Rozlepí víčka a podívá se na tebe, jeho oči velké a vlhké. „Udělal jsem spoustu špatných věcí, Steve," řekne tiše. Hlas má chraplavý.

V očích tě zaštípají slzy. „Nebyla to tvoje vina," zopakuješ, a když se na tebe nepřestane dívat, natáhneš k němu ruku a prsty mu přejedeš po předloktí. Jen zlehka, trochu váhavě, a vlastně čekáš, že tě odstrčí nebo že před tvými prsty uhne a uteče –

Ale Bucky dlouze vydechne, zvuk, který je někde mezi vzlykem a tlumených smíchem. Pomalu obrátí ruku a proplete s tebou prsty a je to tak jednoduché a nejlepší věc na světě.

Když se ráno probudíš, přesvědčený o tom, že jsi zase sám, do dalšího večera, zjistíš, že Bucky klidně spí vedle tebe, obličej zabořený do polštáře, ruku nataženou přes matraci směrem k tobě.


End file.
